


About Donny

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [7]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Female Friendship, Gossip, Little Sister Approval, Little Sisters, Samantha Approves, Unwanted Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Angell and Samantha have a little chat about the mutual guy in their lives.





	About Donny

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to **csi50** set #3 prompt #33 (" _talk_ "). Later may come the fic where Angell and Samantha meet (I'm envisioning a family dinner), but I wanted some fluff and this is what came of it.

"Hey, baby. What you up to tonight? Lookin' for some fun?"

Angell rolled her eyes and planted a hand on her hip. "You can't afford me."

"Ouch," the man said. "Baby's got bite."

"Go. Away," she said in an even but angry tone.

"Backin' off, backin' off," he said, taking a few steps back with his hands up.

Samantha shook her head. "Every once in a while we get creeps like that."

"I don't think I could tend bar. I'd be smacking the guys like him," Angell said as she slid onto a stool.

Samantha laughed. "That's why there's bouncers and security. I call them over and the guys are gone. You know, poof. Out they go." She looked around and saw it wasn't too busy. "Round's on me. What do you want?"

"Beer."

"Come on, I make a mean tequila sunrise."

Angell thought about it and then nodded. "Okay. But only one."

"Yeah, Donny said something about you guys meeting here tonight." Samantha began grabbing the stuff she needed for the drink. "Big date?"

"Not really. He's been doing stuff in the neighborhood and found a movie theater nearby that's playing this movie he's been wanting to see." Angell shrugged. "Guess he's been working so much that most theaters stopped playing it, so if we didn't see it there he'd miss seeing it."

"I told him I could download a copy for him, but he's a big screen guy," Samantha said. "He only watches his movies on DVD if he has to."

"I get to see a lot more movies since I started seeing him, I'll tell you that." She watched as Samantha began making the drink. "When's the last time you went to the movies?"

"A couple months ago," she said with a shrug. "I'm not a movie person. I like concerts."

"I haven't been to a concert in a long time," she replied.

"What kind of music do you like?" Samantha asked, finishing the drink and handing it to Angell.

"Little bit of everything," she said before taking a sip. "This _is_ good."

"Told ya," Samantha said with a slight smirk. "Look, I got tickets to a concert in the park. Local bands. Rock, but not too hard, you know? It's a battle of the bands type thing. But I've got to work that evening. Maybe you and Don could go."

"Maybe. Depends on if we can get the evening off."

"If you want them, there yours." Samantha smiled a little more. "You know, you're the first of Don's girlfriends I actually _like_."

"Take it his taste in women before me wasn't that great?" Angell said with a smirk.

"Let's see..." She thought for a second. "I'm sure you heard all about the socialite."

"Yeah, that flew around the precinct for a while thanks to Messer," Angell said, taking another sip of her drink.

"There was Rebecca the waitress who burned every scrap of food she cooked and Flack still ate it. And then there Holly, who had a temper like you wouldn't believe...she tossed a hot curling iron at Donny and she missed by maybe an inch."

"What'd he do to piss her off?"

Samantha grinned. "He told her he liked her hair how she did it the night before."

"And she threw a _curling iron_ at him?"

"She was a psycho, I'll tell you. And there are plenty more girlfriends dating all the way back to high school, though my memories of them are kind of fuzzy."

Angell nodded. "You'll have to tell me about them sometime."

"I will." Samantha looked over at the door and pointed. "He's here."

Angell finished off her drink and grinned at Angell. "I'll let you know about the concert."

"Okay. Have fun tonight." Angell waved at her as she melted into the crowd and headed towards Flack. Finally, she thought to herself. Flack got a good one...


End file.
